Simplify the expression. $5r(5r-5)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5r}$ $ = ({5r} \times 5r) + ({5r} \times -5)$ $ = (25r^{2}) + (-25r)$ $ = 25r^{2} - 25r$